Snow
by WolfofMibu
Summary: A short piece I did about Leonardo and an OC. Dealing with how it feels to fall in love with someone so different from yourself and how this affects you.


She shivered and nuzzled closer to the side of the bed he was on; half awake she found it empty and her eyes drowsily opened. It took her head a few moments to clear, turning she glanced around the room, but it was a fact. He was no longer in the area with her. Shifting to look at the clock she groaned. It was barely morning. Yet this didn't surprise her. Sometimes she swore Leonardo didn't even sleep. He just continued pulsing on pure willpower.

Flopping down she snuggled back into the blankets. She couldn't understand why he had to train now. They were on a much-needed vacation. It had taken her weeks to convince him that his brothers would be all right on there own and dragged him to her families cabin up in the woods. She just wanted to get away, just the two of them. They never really got to spend enough time together. Between her working during the day and Leo's constant obsession with training and patrolling at night, it was difficult.

She sighed. Sometimes she had to admit she felt inferior to him. He wouldn't have understood this, because she knew he at times had issues with the fact she was a human and he was a mutant turtle and he often would play devil's advocate and propose situations with her wanting to be with own "kind".

She of coarse found this ridiculous. She loved him more then anything. She had such immense respect for his strength and morals. This is what often led to her feeling second-rate in comparison to him. He was this incredible man and she was just ordinary, boring. Late at night, when Leonardo was out patrolling sometimes she would lay in bed and wonder why he would want to be with her. Someone so plain and mediocre.

Her self conscious thoughts kept her from sleep and after tossing for a bit she gave up. Sitting she could feel her nude flesh goose pimple and she shivered again. Tugging she freed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her. Looking somewhat like an awkward gown, she paced across the room to the large picture window. Light was starting to pour in and she glanced out at the red rays of the rising sun.

She touched the windowpane with her fingertips, it was ice cold. The ground was lined with a little over a foot of snow. She was thankful for four-wheel drive or she never would have even made it there in her truck for the trip. Out of the corner of her eye she saw snow move and turned. A distance away to her left he stood.

His stance was aggressive, but he was motionless. She could see the puffs of his hard breaths in the chilled air. His eyes were closed; she could tell he was in deep concentration. His katana's were drawn and at ready, he must be pausing for a moment, focusing. Her eyes were locked on him. She devoured him with her gaze. His feral power sending a shiver down her spine.

Snow flew into the air as he launched himself back into action. His movements were so rapid, so precise she couldn't even follow them with her eyes. She simply stood in awe, watching the silent figure battle an invisible opponent in front of her. Desire began to pool in her womb. Watching him, his skill, she could feel nothing but longing, she was lovesick for him and it made her flush. Pressed against the window she watched him, it felt like it could have been hours, still moments that crept by, almost like time itself was freezing for her to relish the sight of her lover in his element. She made a soft needful sound. 

Finally he paused again, this time sagging slightly, she could tell he was getting tired from the constant movement. His eyes lifted and directly met hers; he was bathed in the golden light of morning, which gave his skin an unnatural glow. His breath still ragged. She flushed feeling slightly light headed from his beauty. He looked at her hard for a few more moments before moving into another stance.

Stepping away from the window she pulled the sheet more tightly around her. She wandered back to there bed and sat down on the edge. Falling back she curled into a ball. How had she ever gotten lucky enough to win the heart of someone so amazing? Still lost in her own thoughts she started to drift back off to sleep.

She awoke again to the movement of the bed beneath her; she turned to find her mouth caught by Leonardo's. His tongue rolling along her lower lip, pulling always he nipped lightly at her neck and shoulder. She inhaled, he smelled sweet and she realized he must have used her soap and showered. He was warm and collapsing on the bed next to her he pulled her tightly to him.

"Did you enjoy what you saw today?" His voice was playful. "I noticed you watching me through the window." Her eyes looked away, she felt odd today, distant. She scolded herself. This isn't how she wanted to feel now. They were alone together. She should be thrilled.

"You were beautiful. You are always so remarkable." Her voice lacked the correct emotion. She wouldn't look at him. He pulled away from her, confused. This wasn't like her.

"Is something wrong?" He hesitated, uncertain what to say. She always seemed so strong to him, so capable, now faced with her closing herself off to him, he was rather clueless with how to proceed.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long last few weeks." He listened to her soft words, worry on his expression. He couldn't just accuse her of lying to him. Even though he knew she was. Something was wrong; she almost seemed like a different girl.

"You seem like your more then tired." She curled away from him. She knew if she turned, if she saw the earnest expression on her lover's face she would lose it and she would cry. More then anything else she always tried to appear so strong for him. She wanted to be there for him, no matter what he needed. Sometimes she felt like it was the only thing she could do for him. She wasn't skilled enough to fight at his side, but she could support him. No matter what he endeavored, she could be there. Yet if she allowed her emotions to ran sack her, then she would become a burden to him. This hurt her.

"You worry too much Leonardo." She schooled her words. Hiding any hints of fragility. Still she kept her gaze from him.

He stared at her for a few moments, turned away from him. Desiring nothing more then to make whatever was bothering her end, yet having no idea how to do this. He felt frustrated. She had never shut him away like this. Blocked him from her. Why would she now? She would sit and listen for hours while he would drone on about all of his problems, never ceasing to support him. Why would she deny him the right to do the same for her?

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he pulls her close to his plastron. Feeling her body grow momentarily ridge, then relax against him. "Did I do something wrong? Was it me? Did I hurt you?" She is surprised by the tone of his voice. It is so uncertain. She realizes the way she is acting is causing him even more distress but she is uncertain what to say.

She is hesitating to bare so much of herself to him. To unlock her inner doors and let him in. What if he doesn't like the person he sees, what if he finally discovers what she has known all along. That she isn't good enough for him.

Feeling herself shaking, she turns to look at him. Her heart melts as she actually sees fear in his expression. She isn't certain if that is an emotion she has ever seen Leonardo have. She is confused, because she doesn't understand how she could make him experience it.

"It isn't you." She touches her face to his, closing her eyes, gladly blocking out the way he is looking at her. "I guess being alone up here, with no distractions…it made me realize some things." Her voice sounds hollow, she doesn't want him to ask what she has comprehend, yet she has the notion that he can't not inquire about it to her.

"Like what?" The tone of his voice, the insecurity, she can't lie to him anymore. She inhales deeply, she can't face him, her eyes focus solely on his chest.

"How…" She feels her voice crack, tears are brimming in her eyes. "How can you be with someone like me? So plain, so goofy. Your so amazing and you are surrounded by incredible people, why out of everyone would you choose to settle for me and how long until you realize what a farce I am." She shoulders silently shake. She wishes she could disappear.

Leonardo is silent. She keeps her stare down. Seconds tick by; she can feel the warm tears run down her face. Panic starts to emerge within her. She begins to wonder if she finally pushed him too far. If Leonardo saw the truth to her words.

He rolls suddenly, pushing her down, his body holding hers, pinning her. Her eyes fly up to his, open surprised. His expression is intense. "When I was sixteen I fell in love for the first time. She was everything you seem to think you lack. She was a skilled warrior, a ninja. She could take out myself or any of my brothers. She was beautiful and deadly. I wished with all my heart that she would return my feelings, that we could be lovers, battle side by side and other idealist nonsense. The one truth that I failed to understand was that you couldn't build actually meaningful relationships out of intense situations. That no matter how much I wished it, the two of us could never have a normal love, a normal life. I would forever be reminded while I was with her of what I was. A freak. A monster that fought against her Master. Even if she would have returned my feelings, every time we crossed blades I would be reminded of the fact that I was different."

"The two of us we met by chance. I was not planning on ever allowing another woman that close to my heart again. There was something about you. When you looked at me, there was never a hint of anything but adoration in your gaze. Don't you understand, everything that you feel makes you so ordinary is what makes you the most striking, important part of my life. You are the first person I can truly just be myself with. There are no masks between us, no falsehoods. Sure you can't go out and patrol with me, but it's so much more important to me to know that when I get done I can come home to you. You will greet me with open arms and be happy that I came back alive another night to share myself with you. You make me feel normal. With you I am no longer a monster, but a boy, who loves a girl and more then anything just wants too protect her and make her happy."

She sobs out. Disbelief written across her expression, listening to his words. Feeling the honesty in his emotions. She throws her arms around his neck, pulling him impossible tight to her. The sheer level of what she is experiencing inside making it nearly impossible for herself to breath.

"I need you." He holds her back, his voice softer now. "Honestly I think I need you more then you need me."

She kisses him.


End file.
